Jump In All Over Again!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Keke and Corbin are back for Jump In2 after 4 years can this former couple deal with each other. Will Corbin find out Keke secret? Will Keke get through a tragedy that strikes. Will this couple get back together. Dont own Jump In or Characters. i Aged Kek
1. Chapter 1

_Jump In all Over again!_

**What happens when Keke Palmer and Corbin Bleu come back to do another Jump In movie 4 years after the first one. **

**What if they had been together at the time and broke up after. What if Keke had a secret she kept from Corbin and know he is about to find out.**

**What if his friends knew all along but swore to keep her secret. Will they work it out or will everything fall apart just like it did 4 years ago?**

**(Instead of Keke being younger then Corbin I am making her the same age just for the story its just easier)**

**Chapter 1 Going Back!**

_My name is Keke Palmer and i am 22 years old and i have a daughter who is 4 years old. Her name is Rose Elana Bleu. Her father is Corbin. We were together till the end of 06 when our careers split us up._

_He doesnt know about her but his family does. I didnt intentionally not tell him its just he broke up with me the night i was going to tell him._

_(FlashBack) Hi Corbin why did you want to talk to me asks Keke as she looks at her boyfriend.I think we should break up._

_What asks Keke. Our Careers have us in two directions i think its for the best says Corbin. Okay says Keke as she walks away haboring the biggest secret of her life._

_(End FlashBack)_

_A month later he was dating his High school Musical costar Monique. When i was 8 months pregnant Corbin parents found out because they bumped into me at the mall and i couldnt hide it so i kept in touch._

_Now i am heading back to film Jump In 2 and i have to face Corbin._

_I knew i wouldnt be able to keep this secret forever._

_I just have to worry about how he will take it if he finds out._

_I have to leave now to go to the airport._

_Sincerely Keke_

_Mommy yells Rose. We have to leave says Rose. I am coming hunny._

_(Airport) Our plane was delayed but we will be leaving in a few hours says Keke as she talks to her daughter._

_Okay she says as she falls asleep._

_I love you darling. I love you too mommy._

_(Few hours later) Hun you need to get up its time to board the plane says Keke. Okay says her daughter._

_They got on the plane and were off on the adventure that was to come._


	2. Seeing him and him finding out

Chapter 2

Seeing Him

Keke walked out of the airport and headed for the Hotel they would be staying at she looked at her 4 year old and smiled she knew everything would be ok even if she didn't tell him. Sam was her life and his parents knew and came down once a year to see their grandchild. Sure his mom had tried to convince her to tell him but she wanted him to live his life and not worry about anything else.

She knew she would have to face him soon. Practice started in a week and then shooting and she was her for 4 months he was bound to find out her secret that she was keeping from him.

Miss we are at the Hotel says the limo driver. Thanks Marc says Keke as she helps he daughter out of the car. They reach the room to find her mom waiting for her. Mom says Keke. Keke its about time you got here says her mom. Flight was delayed says Keke. He is here by the way his room is down the hall says her mom. Thanks for the heads up says Keke. Mommy says Rose. Yes hunny says Keke. Why are we here again asks The 4 year old. Mommy has work and I couldn't leave my princess alone at home now could I says Keke. No says Rose.

(1 week Later) She entered the rehearsal on the set. She saw Corbin's father David. He smiled and walked over and hugged her. How are you he asks? I am fine says Keke. Your mom must have Rose says David. Yes she does says Keke.

Everything going well says David . As well as expected says Keke as she noticed Corbin.

How is he asks Keke? The same he living his life and he has no one that we know of says David. I thought he was dating Monique from High School Musical says Keke as she watches him practice. They were but they broke up about two months ago says David.

O well i better go and practice says Keke as the director notices her. Keke is here already says Corbin as he walks over to his dad. Yes she is now shouldnt you be practicing some more says his dad. I am on break dad. Dad why were you talking to Keke like you saw here just the other day asks Corbin? Corbin i havent seen Keke since you and her broke up four years ago says his dad.

Really thats not how it looked like says Corbin. Corbin if i had seen her dont you think i would have told you says his dad. I guess your right says Corbin.

Corbin get over here yells the director. Coming says Corbin.

Alright what you have to do is make a move to jump but when Keke goes to the jump she almost falls and Corbin you have to catch her okay says the Director. Yes says the two of them.

Alright lets try it says The director.

They got the move down the first time they tried it and then they had to film that seen. Keke didnt like be in such close contact with him without kissing him but she knew she had to get this done. They filmed the scene and they congratulated each other afterwards.

You did great Keke says Corbin from behind her. Thanks she says as she looks at him. Not so bad yourself says Keke. Thanks so what have you been up to asks Corbin? School and work and other things you she asks?

Working and school and just living life i guess says Corbin.

How is life Corbin asks Keke? I am doing well i guess something seems to missing though i just havent figured it out yet says Corbin. Same here says Keke with a sad smile.

I've missed you Keke says Corbin.

Missed you too Corbin she says.

Her phone went off and she looked at it. I have to take this its my mom says Keke. Okay says Corbin as he heads to talk to his father.

Hello says Keke. Mommy says a voice. Hi sweetie why are you calling me on grandma's phone asks Keke? Cause grandma didnt call you so when she was sleeping i called you says Rose.

Wait why is grandma sleeping asks Keke. She said she was tired says Rose. Rose can you do mommy and check on grandma and see if she is still breathing. Okay says Rose.

Mommy she wont wake up says Rose. Alright stay calm and i will be right there okay says Keke. Alright says a scared Rose.

Keke took off out of the studio and raced to her car and jumped in.

Getting to the hotel room and running to her mom's room.

Momma says Keke as she reaches her mom . She dialed 911 and she saw that her mom was not breathing.

The amblulence came and her mother was pronounced dead on the scence. Corbin who had been heading up to his room noticed the cops and everything and panic and headed to her room .

Keke says Corbin as he reaches her room. She looked up. Corbin says Keke. What happened asks Corbin? My mom she is dead she died today in her room they dont know what happened says Keke who was shaking.

Its okay says Corbin. Then Rose walked. Mommy says Rose. Rose go back in your room please says Keke. But what happened to Grandma asks Rose?

Baby she went to Heaven with the Angels says Keke. O says Rose as she heads to her room.

Who was that asks Corbin. My daughter says Keke. How old is she asks Corbin? She's four says Keke.

4 YEARS OLD yells Corbin. Corbin calm down. Keke you have a daughter and you didnt even tell me you had some in your life. Thats cause i dont she's yours says Keke.

What asks Corbin. She's your daughter says Keke.

Why didnt you tell me asks Corbin? We were 18 and we had broken up and i was scared says Keke.

Who else knows asks Corbin? My parents and yours says Keke. What says Corbin. You told them but not me says Corbin.

They found out i didnt plan on telling them says Keke. Whatever says Corbin as he walks out the door.

Im sorry whispers Keke as the doors.

Me too says Corbin as he leans on the door.

AN. Dont own Jump In or the charachter or Corbin or Keke or David just my charachters.


	3. Dealing and Accepting

Dealing and Accepting

(Corbin) How could you guys know about this and not tell me yells Corbin. Corbin she didn't want to ruin your future she wanted you to have a life so we agreed to her request says his mom. Mom how many times have you seen her since she was born asks Corbin. Every Christmas and birthdays and other holidays so a lot says his mom.

It's been 4 years my daughter is 4 and you all knew about it yells Corbin. Corbin stop yelling says his father. You have to deal with this and accept the responsibility she needs you now more than ever says David.

I need to think says Corbin as he walks out and heads for the water front. His phone went off. Hello asks Corbin. Corbin says a familiar voice. Zac says Corbin. Of course buddy how are you asks Zac? A father says Corbin. What when asks Zac? Technically 4 years ago but I just met her today and I really didn't meet her I just found out says Corbin. Wait weren't you with Keke then asks Zac? Yea that's the mother says Corbin.

Wow Keke a mom that's almost as creeping as me being a father to be and Vanessa a mother to be says Zac. Wait you and Vanessa are having a baby says Corbin.

Yes we are and Corbin I know you think Keke keeping the baby from you was a huge deal and it is but dude she was trying to keep you going as an actor and she gave up her career for that says Zac. Thanks Zac says Corbin. Anytime dude talk to you later says Zac. Bye says Corbin.

Corbin walked until he reached the hotel. He headed up to Keke's Room. Knock on the door and waited for her to open it. She opened and saw Corbin.

What do you want to yell at me some more asks Keke who had been crying. No I want to talk to you says Corbin. Fine come in says Keke.

Sit down you want anything to drink asks Keke? No I'm fine says Corbin. Okay says Keke as she sits down across from him. What do you want to know asks Keke?

How about why you didn't tell me says Corbin. I was going to but you broke up with me that night so I just kept it to myself and lived my life says Keke as she looks him in the eye for the first time. But you told my parents says Corbin. No they walked into me when I was about 8 months pregnant and I kept in touch says Keke.

O says Corbin. Whats her name asks Corbin? Rose Elana Bleu says Keke. When was she born asks Corbin? September 18 2007 says Keke. Wow two whole months after you turned 18 says Corbin

. Corbin I should have told you but then you started dating Monique and I just didn't want to mess things up for you says Keke who began to cry.

Hey don't cry I understand says Corbin.

And I understand if you never want to speak to me and if you hate me says Keke.

Hey hey why would I hate you, you did everything that you thought was right for that little girl and you are right at 18 I wouldn't have been ready but, I would never have turned my back on you or our daughter says Corbin as he takes her hand.

Keke I loved you then I love you now says Corbin

. The last 4 years have been miserable I thought dating Monique would make me forget you but it made me realize how much I loved you and how much I needed you says Corbin.

Why didn't you ever try to get in touch says Keke. Because I was a coward and I didn't want to be the one who came running back because I was driven by pride then but when I lost you I lost all hope says Corbin.

I still love you Keke says Corbin as he leans in. I still love you too says Keke as she closes the gap and kisses him. Do you think we can make this work asks Keke?

I want to be here with you and with our daughter says Corbin. We take things slow and introduce you to Rose as he father and we go from there says Keke.

Okay I can work with that but when will we do that with you moms funeral coming up I don't know if she can handle that all at once says Corbin. We tell her now that way she has time to process it says Keke. Okay says Corbin.

Rose says Keke. The little four year old came running out . Yes mommy says Rose. I want you to meet someone says her mom. Who asks Rose?

Your dad says Keke. Corbin step forward. You're my daddy says Rose as Corbin kneels in front of her. Yes I am says Corbin. She hugged him so tight. I love you say Rose.

I love you too says Corbin. Mommy can I go back and play now asks Rose? Sure thing baby girl says Keke. Bye daddy and mommy says Rose as she leaves the room and goes to hers.

(4 days later back In LA)

We came here to celebrate my mothers life and she was always there for me from the commercials to movies anything I wanted to do she tried to make happen.

She was there when I needed her the most and now she is gone but her memory will live on forever through anyone who knew her. So thank you for coming and I know she would have loved all of this says Keke as she finishes the eulogy.

She walked out of the church with Corbin and Rose. They went to the cemetery and buried her mom. Everything is going to be fine mom says Keke. Just like you said it would work out and now it has says Keke. I 'll take care of her and Rose Mrs.Palmer I promise says Corbin.

Bye Grandma says Rose. Bye mom says Keke. Bye Mrs.Palmer says Corbin as they walk away.

Now we have to be back on set by what time tomorrow. 8 says Corbin as he takes her hand . Alright so we leave on the last flight out and we will be there early enough to get some sleep before work says Keke.

Its about time that we tell the press about our daughter don't you think says Corbin.

Your right says Keke. Let's go says Corbin as he picks up his daughter. They headed to one of the magazines. They told them about Rose and how they were back together. Then they headed back to work.

They were one happy family.

In the middle of the interview Corbin pulled out a box with a ring in it and proposed to Keke.

She said yes and they were finally be together forever.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

(10 years later)

Mom Isabella won't give me my homework back yells 14 year old Rose. Rose do you have to yell says 32 year old Keke who was 6 months pregnant with Corbin and her third child. Sorry mom but that assignment is really important and Isabella wont give it back says Rose. Rose she's 6 how can she cause so much trouble says Keke. You don't believe me fine but when I fail and dad tells me I cant go and film my show and they pass it on its on your head says the fourteen year.

You see she had just been signed her own show and would being starting it soon. On one condition she had to keep her grades up.Keke walked over to her six year old. Can I have your sister's homework asks Keke? Yes mommy says the six year old. Thank you says her mom.

That wasn't so hard says her mom. Whatever says Rose as she walks away? Something's had changed in the last ten years. Rose had grown jealous of her sister after being an only child for so long. When she found out about her sister she was excited but then she was born and then she didn't have the same attention she got from her parents like she use to. She had to admit she couldn't wait until she was filming because it was going to just be her and her dad along with Uncle Zac and Vanessa and their son James.

Hopefully her and dad could bond cause she felt like she didn't even know him anymore. Knock ,knock says a familiar voice. She looks up from her desk. Hi dad says Rose. What's wrong asks Corbin? Nothing I'm just trying to finish my homework says Rose. Your mom thought something was wrong she thinks you're stressed or something says Corbin. No just want to get this out of the way says Rose as she holds up her homework. Well take a break and come down to dinner says her dad. Ok says Rose.

(Dinner) So Isabella how was school asks her mom? Good but mom why can't I stay home with you asks Isabella? Cause mommy needs a break even though she loves you she wants you to learn says Keke with a smile. Can I be excused asks Rose? Hon you have barely ate anything says her mom. Not hungry can I leave she asks again. Go ahead.

( 1 month later) Rose we need to be on set in 10 minutes yells her dad. She walked down the stairs and headed out the door. They were in New York filming a show called Just being me for Disney. Her dad was her dad and Vanessa and Zac were playing her aunt and uncle. She was loving time away from her mom and sister even if they had to go back in two months when mom had the baby. She needed the break from them but her dad still couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with her or he just didn't care to.

(Set) Uncle Zac can I talk to you asks Rose. Sure thing Rose what is it he asks? Did you ever feel like your brother took all your parents attention when he was younger asks Rose? No why asks Zac? Cause ever since Isabella was born I feel like my parents don't love me the way they did and now that there is the new baby they won't have time for me at all says Rose. Hey kiddo they always have time for you and they love you so much. I know that for a fact cause your dad says it all the time says Zac. Okay thanks uncle Zac.

Your welcome says Zac. I think you should talk to your dad says Zac as he walks away. Okay she says as she goes to film a scene. (Scene) Dad tell Josh to leave me alone yells Samantha(Rose's character) Josh leave your sister alone says Corbin. Fine but she really needs to find a crush who isn't my friend says Josh. I don't like him yells Sam as she runs up the stairs to her room. (End Scene)

Dad can we talk asks Rose. Sure thing says Corbin. Don't take this the wrong way but… Corbin's phone rang. Hun can we talk later I have to take this says Corbin. You know what forget it says Rose as she walks away. Hello says Corbin. (15 minutes later) Bye says Corbin. He turned around and came face to face with Zac. Don't do that says Corbin.

You need to talk to Rose says Zac. Why asks Corbin. Because she thinks you and Keke don't love her anymore says Zac. That's ridiculous says Corbin. Corbin she left the set crying today because you thought the phone call was more important says Vanessa as she comes up behind them. I don't know what to say says Corbin. Just go talk to her and tell her you still love her says Zac as him and Vanessa walk off.

Corbin headed back to their house and found all the lights off. Rose says Corbin he headed into her room. Her bathroom light was on and he notice something dark reflecting off the light. Rose are you alright asks Corbin. She didn't answer so he kicked the door in and found his fourteen year old daughter on the floor bleeding. He pick up his phone and called 911. Hang on baby hang on says Corbin.

(Hospital) Family of Rose Bleu asks the doctor. That's us says Corbin. Relation asks the doctor. Her father says Corbin. She slit her wrist but lucky enough not enough to kill herself but her stomach was pumped of a sleeping pill. Can I see her asks Corbin. Go right ahead room 203 says the doctor. We will wait for Keke says Vanessa. Okay says Corbin.

(203 two days later) She was still not awake but early morning two days later she started to stir. Daddy says Rose as she opens her eyes. Rose thank goodness you are alright says her dad. Like you actually care says Rose. Of course I care baby when I saw you on the bathroom floor I got so scared and all these thoughts went through my mind like I was going to lose you and all the things I haven't said to you.

It doesn't help I don't talk to you any more either says Rose. Hun we are going to get through this and I want you to know that I do love you and I am sorry I haven't given as much as attention as I should be says her dad. Did mom come ask Rose? Yes she outside with Isabella says her dad. Send them in says Rose. Her mom walked in. Im so sorry says Rose when she saw her mom in tears. O baby I should have been better and down better says Keke. Mom you're a great mom I just let jealously get to me and I forgot to enjoy my family. But im okay and we are going to be okay says Rose. Her mom kissed her head and then grabbed her stomach. O no says her mom. What says Corbin? The baby is coming says Keke. They went and got a doctor and sent her mother to the deliver room. Rose and Isabella stayed in the room waiting for news.

Sis I'm sorry for causing this says Isabella. Bella know of this is your fault I just wanted to blame but I really can't cause it's not your fault. I love you big sister says Isabella. I love you too says Rose. There was a knock on the door. Uncle Zac says Bella. Aunt Vanessa says Rose. How are you asks Vanessa as she walks over to her niece. I am going to be just fine says Rose with a smile. Zac lifted Isabella up onto the bed and she snuggled next to her sister. They all fell asleep along with James.

10 hours later Corbin brought in the latest addition to the family. Elizabeth Vanessa Bleu she was beautiful. Daddy says the two girls she so cute says Rose. Keke came in soon after. Now our family is complete says Corbin. We are going to be just fine says Keke as she hugs her daughters. I love you mom says Rose. I love you too baby says Keke. I love you daddy says Rose. I love you too angel says Corbin. I love you Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Zac says Rose. We love you too says Vanessa.

Isabella I love you too says Rose. I love you too big sister says Bella. And I love my baby sister Elizabeth says Rose. She loves you too says her mom. We are going to be fine says Corbin as he kisses his wife.

They all lived happily ever after.

Dont own anything from Jump in or Zac or Vanessa Or Zac's brother


End file.
